Hockey Basics
Hockey Basics This page gives a quick run-down of hockey zone coverage and strategic basics, for forwards and defenders. The role of each player in the defensive and offensive zones is outlined separately. Terminology The following is a brief list of terms used when describing hockey strategy and tactics. *'Breakout: '''The process of moving the puck out of the defensive zone and transitioning to offense. *'Rush: The movement of a team through the neutral zone into the offensive zone. Often used describe when a defensemen joins the attack, or "joins the rush." *'Odd-man Rush: '''When an offensive team outnumbers the defensive team on the rush, e.g. 2-on-1, 3-on-1, 3-on-2 etc. *'Screen: 'When a player deliberately stands in front of the goalie to prevent him/her seeing the play. *'Forecheck: 'When forwards pressure opposing defensemen in the offensive zone. *'Backcheck: 'When forwards rush back to their defensive zone to help out their own defensemen. *'Strong Side: 'The side of the ice that the puck is on, imagining the ice split down the middle. *'Weak Side: The side of the ice without the puck. Areas on the Ice There are a few key areas on the ice that every player should be familiar with, as listed below. 'High / Low in the Zone' When talking about positioning on the ice, often you simply talk about being either high or low in the zone. For instance, when defending, the defenders should be''' low''' in the zone, battling for the puck in their respective corners. Conversely, the wingers should stay''' high', close to the blue line, to cover the opposite team's defenders. 'The Slot / The House' The Slot or House is arguably the most important area on the ice, for both teams. When defending, teams want to keep opposition players out of this area, or make sure they're covered to prevent any shots/passes ("Protecting the House!"). When on offense, possession of the puck in the slot provides a good scoring opportunity. 'The Points' The points are generally occupied by the defenders when on offense. They're in this area to prevent the puck from leaving their offensive zone, as well as providing an option for a pass or a shot on goal if opposition players are drawn down low into a corner. 'The Half-boards / Half-wall / Hash marks' This area is very important for wingers - roughly halfway into the zone, right up along the boards. Wingers typically wait here for a pass from defenders when breaking out from their defensive zone. Forwards Offensive Zone Forwards in the offensive zone not only want to score, but to keep the puck in the zone and retain puck possession as much as possible. Continued and controlled possesssion of the puck will lead to quality scoring chances rather than a 'take-what-you-can-get' approach. However, as a general rule, if a forward has the puck anywhere in the slot, they should take a shot. Pucks on net will score goals. The usual approach is to set up a triangle of forwards to enable multiple passes/options at any one time. The first forward in after the puck should chase it, with the second forward providing support with a passing opportunity as well as cutting off any passing attempt by the opposing team if possesion is lost. They should go and help the first forward if necessary. The third forward should always stay high in the zone, contantly moving to find some open ice and call for a pass, but also being ready to skate backward and defend if there's a turnover. Defensive Zone In the defensive zone, the centre should skate down low to support the defense. Otherwise they are responsible for the high slot area. It is imperative that the wingers stay high, even though it is tempting to chase the puck down low in the corners. This is because the wingers need to be ready to attempt to breakout from defense, but also to shut down the opposing defensemen as passing options for the other team. Wingers should be in front of the opposing defensemen, facing toward the play. Do not let the defenseman sneak in toward open ice. If they move deeper into the zone, you should go with them, making sure you have them covered. The goal should primarily be to clear the zone '''along the boards'. Secondary to this is setting up an offensive opportunity with a pass to a teammate moving out of the zone. However, no forward should leave the zone until the puck is 100% in their team's possession, with no chance of it being lost, or possession contested. The strong side winger should be right up against the boards and waiting for a possible pass, and the other winger in the centre of the ice/covering the opposing defenseman on the other side. The centre should be helping the defensemen by covering an opposing forward, offering a passing opportunity, or getting into the action directly. Upon their team gaining possession of the puck, the centre should skate forward through the zone (but should not leave just yet) and either receive a pass from the D or wing, or simply offer a passing option to the strong side winger if they can skate the puck down themselves. This is called a breakout and forms the basis of a transition to offense. Defenders Offensive Zone The goal here is to keep the puck on-side (prevent it from crossing the blue line). Both defenders should always be up and over the blue line to either look for a pass from a forward for an offensive opportunity, or to keep the puck on-side during a clearing attempt by the opposing team. However, if an opposing player sneaks out past the blue line, make sure you are between them and your own net so they don't have an easy breakaway on your goalie. The defender on the strong side should be close to the boards, and the other defender should be in the middle of the ice, as shown in the diagram to the right. If the puck is rimmed around the boards to the weak side, D2 should immediately skate to the boards, and D1 takes his/her place. Remember to never go below the hash marks of the faceoff circle, and only push down from the blue line if you are 100% certain that you can win the puck and make a pass or shot. If you lose the puck, it may well become an odd-man rush for the other team. Defensive Zone As defenders in your own zone, you obviously want to stop the opposing team scoring. At all times the middle of the ice should be guarded, especially the slot. When skating backward into the zone, defenders should be inside the faceoff dots, owning the centre of the ice. Opposing forwards should be pushed wide '''where they have poor shots at goal. The aim should be to get the puck out of the zone along the boards, or onto a rushing forward's stick. One defender should be pressuring the opposing team in the corner that they are responsible for (i.e. right defense should chase the puck into the right corner). The other defender should '''always be in front of the net, picking up any loose opposition player. This guards the most important part of the zone, in addition to being in a good position to stop cross-ice passes in front of the goal and to clear rebounds away. This defender should be aware of any opposing players on the "back door" (near the goal post on the weak side), and should move to cut off any passes accordingly. When in possession of the puck, '''never '''pass in front of the net across the ice. An errant pass in front of the net is pure gold for an opposing forward, giving them an offensive opportunity on a platter. Always pass up the boards to prevent any interceptions that may occur from resulting in shots on goal. Contribution by Chris Lourey, goalie for the Spitfires: